


I’ll have you, just you wait

by Yinyang1268



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyang1268/pseuds/Yinyang1268
Summary: Minghao wakes up in unfamiliar room tied down to a chair.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? Minghao woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind the chair and waist tied down to the chair. Where am I? What happened last night? Before he could even think about what happened last night he heard a voice. 

“Look who’s finally awake, Xiao bā”

“You have no right to call me by that name, Wen Junhui,” Minghao said, his eyes glaring at the man walking towards him. 

“Ooh, feisty!”

Now this man walking towards him was not just any man. He was one of the leaders of the top 5 mafia gangs, one not to be messed with. He had the reputation of being unruly, merciless, cold, and no one knew his weakness. Wen Junhui was a man who always got what he wanted no matter the cost. Knowing Jun, Minghao knew that behind that escape door, there would be guards guarding there. 

“Where am I? Why am I here?,” Minghao asked as calmly as he could, still sitting in the chair.

“You are at my company’s building. And why are you here? You’ll find out soon enough.” Jun reached Minghao and stopped in front him, bending down to Minghao’s level, looking at him. 

Usually people would cower at the sight of the Wen Junhui looking at them, but Minghao was a child of a mafia gang himself, so he was use to it and glared at him even stronger. 

“Now, Xiao bā, no need to be so mad, I only need you to cooperate for a little bit.” 

“And if I don’t?”

“I will personally kill your parents in front of you, so you better cooperate.”

Minghao looked away at that point. Really! This idiot isn’t even giving me a choice! But what did I expect. 

“What do you want Junhui?” Minghao asked.

Jun took his hand and put it under Minghao’s chin to make him look at him smirking . “ Its really simple. You.” 

Oh. That was an answer that Minghao wasn’t expecting. His confusion must of shown on his face because Jun answered his question. 

“You see, Bao bèi, I’ve been looking for a heir of a mafia to have for a long time, and you caught my eye. As you know, it it unbelievable hard for someone to catch my attention, so you are stuck with me.”

“Well, that sucks because you’ll never have me,” were the only words that Jun got as a warning before he saw a foot with a boot aim for his head. Jun reacting in a thousandth of a second and caught the foot and twisted it making Minghao roll down to the floor while Jun flipped on to him effectively pinning him down on the floor by his body and hands. Minghao felt very weird and didn’t know that he had gotten drugged by a drink he had drunken last night that made him weaker than normal.

“Nice try, Bao bèi,” 

And with a smirk, Jun knocked out Minghao with a single punch without a bruise. 

What a shame. I wouldn’t need to do this if he would stop resisting , thought Jun , as he brushed a strand of hair out of his soon-to-be lover and picked up the unconscious Minghao bridal style to the room he had prepared beforehand, put him on the bed and kissed him on the lips. “You’ll be mine. Just wait and see.” Then he left the room, and locked the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nice try, Bao bèi,” 

And with a smirk, Jun knocked out Minghao with a single punch without a bruise. 

What a shame. I wouldn’t need to do this if he would stop resisting , thought Jun , as he brushed a strand of hair out of his soon-to-be lover and picked up the unconscious Minghao bridal style to the room he had prepared beforehand, put him on the bed and kissed him on the lips. “You’ll be mine. Just wait and see.” Then he left the room, and locked the door. 

Although being a mafia gang’s heir made you a bad boy and a player, Minghao never had his first kiss. It was one of his secrets that he never told anyone about, except his parents. Being the only child made him even more cautious and was always on guard. The one time he wasn’t on guard was the one time he got kidnapped. Welp. Life is difficult. What Jun didn’t know was that he took Minghao’s first kiss without Minghao even knowing.

One day later, at night, Minghao woke up and felt a sense of Déjà vu as he woke up, again, in a different, unfamiliar room, but at least he was in a room with a bed, table, and two doors going somewhere. He still had a slight headache, but he remembered everything that happen the previous day. He got up of the bed and went to explore the room. He went to the two doors first. He tried one, but that one was locked, so he tried the other door and found that it opened up to a bathroom with the normal bathroom furniture including a towel and a change of clothes. He thought that he smelt bad and decided to take a quick shower. 

After 10 minutes, he came out of the shower, hair still wet, but clean. He had mixed feelings about the clothes. He had always been on the skinnier side and the shirt showed too much of his collarbone and practically flowed down his body and he had to roll up the sleeves to be able to see his hands. The pants were a little loose, but it wouldn’t fall off his body.

He walked out of the bathroom and stopped suddenly when an unexpected sight met his eyes. 

Jun was sitting on the bed staring at him, waiting. They stared at each other for a second and Jun stood up and walked towards him. Nope. Minghao turned back to walk back into the bathroom but was too late and felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around, pinning him to the wall in a not so gentle manner trapping him between Jun’s arms.

Dang it. The last thing he want to do was to look at Jun. He just wanted to dry his hair and sleep the rest of the drug off, but it seemed like “someone” had different plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp...

“What now, Junhui?” Minghao said, still with his head facing away from Jun. He was expecting an answer, but the only thing he got was seeing Jun licking his lips and looking at his lips from the corner of his eye and soon felt lips kissing and biting his neck. Minghao tried his hardest to not react, but ended up shivering from the weird sensation tried to push Jun away, but Jun was stronger and pinned his hands above his head with one hand rendering him powerless as not being able to hide his face.

He bite his lip hard to keep himself from making a sound when he felt a certain pair of lips get closer to his sweet spot. But Minghao had never experienced this before and didn’t even know that his neck was that sensitive. He couldn’t stop a soft moan from leaving his mouth when Jun reached that particular spot. He could feel Jun smirk against his neck and attacked the same spot again, earning another uncontrolled moan from Minghao’s mouth. 

Jun decided to move from that spot to explore more of his prey’s neck and when he found a spot he liked, he sucked a big hickey on Minghao’s neck. For Minghao, it hurt a lot and with all his strength he had, he removed his hands from Jun’s grip and pushed him away, hard. 

“Why did you do that?” Minghao asked quietly, looking down, feeling the spot where the skin was turning blueish purple, 

“It’s to show that you belong to me,” Jun said. 

“I’m not yours!” Minghao shouted and turned around to face Jun, but was a little shocked to to see Jun’s face so close to him and backed up a little bit. With that, Minghao walked towards the door, but Jun grabbed his hips, making him stumble against the corner of the table and with no effort, Jun picked Minghao up and set him down on the table. 

“You know, you are very sexy when mad,” Jun said while biting his lip. Minghao could see Jun’s eyes go from his eyes to his lips and was going to put his hands on his shoulders to stop him from getting closer, but Jun took Minghao’s hands and put them behind his back with one hand and with his free hand, he grab Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer and before Minghao could process what was happening, he felt a pair of lips on his. He had never had his first kiss yet ( that he knew of ). He was saving it for someone special, certainly not his kidnapper. But yet, he somewhat liked it. 

Jun deepened the kiss and with a single tear, Minghao slowly kissed back. He could feel Jun smirked into the kiss and lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Minghao did not grant, but that didn’t stop Jun from shoving his tongue in his mouth and deepened the kiss even further. 

He stopped when he felt something wet on his face. He broke the kiss and looked at Minghao. There was a single tear falling down his beautiful face. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and kissed both his cute, big eyes. 

“Don’t cry Bao bèi, you learn to like it,” Jun said and left the room, but not without one finale peck on Minghao’s lips, leaving Minghao with his thoughts and conflicted emotions and feelings.

Minghao walked to the bed and flopped down on his back. He didn’t know what to think. His “first” kiss had just been took from him. His mind was blank, but at the same time, it was full of thoughts. 

Might as well get some sleep, he thought. He tucked himself into the soft covers of the bed and snuggled into the pillow and tried to fall asleep, but sleep would not come. He remained wide awake thinking about his parents and his pets that he grew to love, a dog and a cat. Sleep finally arrived an hour later and gave him the rest he needed. 

He dreamed about Jun.

Fricking nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I don’t know why I wrote this, but yeah.


End file.
